


I Should Hear a Little From You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Isaac? I miss him so much!! So I did this : His Story when he's away with Chris Argent. </p><p>After Allison's death, Isaac and Chris kind of run away from all this crap and went to France. In the serie, they don't really explain why and what happened then 'cause if you didn't know you will be happy to learn that the production just didn't dig there until the actor that plays Isaac comes back -We love you Daniel-.</p><p>But if the production decided to what that does mean we have to! So here's my story about Isaac's freaking run away. And a bit more... It wouldn't be a fan fiction, if not... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... So I'm not use to write in English 'cause well I usually talk French but I wanted this to be great and it will look so much better if I use the VO on this. 
> 
> Don't freak out if you see sentences in french, thought ! It's a fiction that takes place when Isaac is in France with Chris and even after (Season 4, duh' !). So they will be conversation in french but I will put the translation, I swear !

“The last memory I want to keep from her is that she saved my life. She did it more than one's and did not only save me. Allison is... Was...everything. She became my everything the moment I first saw her. I know she's listening to us right now so all I want to say is... I love you.” Scott sight.

He took a last look on the coffin, tears running from his face. And then he looked at me. He went back on my side and took my hand. Right on that moment it wasn't a gay thing! It was just a way to make me feel he was there, that he feel my pain as it was also his.I closed my eyes so I could just breathe again. And when I opened them back, everyone was gone... Except Scott. My hand was still in his. I couldn't let him go.

“Are you going to stay?” he asked.

I didn't answer right away. Was I going to stay? No. Beacon Hills was for me a place full of ghost. My mother's, my father's, Matt's, Erica's and Boyd's and now Allison's one. How could I stay in a place that only remembered me the people I lost.

"No" I said.

"Where?" Where would I go? That was The real question. Chris asked me to come with him in France but... I couldn't stop seeing Her on his eyes, in the way he talked... Even, though... I felt like his was the only family I had left.

"France. Chris asked me..." I couldn't continue as I looked at Scott's eyes. He looked like he was going to throw up. So I did what I could : I hugged him. At first, I smelled his surprise. But as I was holding him tighter, I heard his heart slowing down.

"I'll come back, Scotty" I said softly.

He roll his head into my neck. None of us wanted to move. But I had to. I had to leave. As I slowly took a step back I focused on my shoes. Scott took my head into his hands and pull me closer. So close our lips could touch. I felt my heart race and heard Scott's bumping of his chest.

"I know" He said slowly.

And that's when It happened. I didn't notice it right away cause Scott's lips were so light on mine. Then it got harder, I felt his hand caressing the back of my neck, taking the control. I thought I'd loose it. I push him away. He looked confused when I grabbed his shirt as he thoughts I wanted him to go and put my lips on his. At first in a chaste way but our kiss became more and more hard to control. I slipped my hand under his shirt feeling his heat of his bare skin on my fingers.

And I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sweating all the way through my t-shirt. I looked around. I felt lost for a second then I saw Chris right next to me. We were in his car, on a hunt. He looked at me and said, trying to hide his smile :

"You were slobbering."

I wiped the saliva off the corner of my mouth while thinking about my dream. It was at least the hundredth time I had made it! Of course, none of it was true. Unfortunately. In real life I just shook my hand out of his after three minutes, hoping I would save us the awkwardness of feeling really gay. But of course, since then, I just figured out that all I wanted was the dream to be true. Every cells in my body were screaming for it.

I was also feeling really bad as my dreams was always, yeah always, taking place at Allison... At Allison funerals.

I tried to erase all those thoughts of my head and focused on the hunt. Yeah, I know it seems weird to hunt with Chris if you think I'm a werewolf and he's a hunter but we make a good pair! We actually try to help people. We don't kill anyone we just captured them and well put them in a hospital for supernatural creature. I was surprised when Chris told me there was the same kind of facility in Beacon Hills, at Hecken House! To me it's a good thing, though. I think I can't take more people dying. So does Chris.

Tonight we're hunting a group of vampire. Because yes, they exist. And these guys are real pain in the ass. They smell like death and blood and kill every person they see. But don't try to kill them with onions and sun light! All you'll have in return are angry bronzed vampires with horrific breath.


End file.
